Demons
by TsukadaNikko
Summary: Después de haber sufrido la vida los reúne para traerles la felicidad que nunca creyeron encontrar no sin antes hacerlo sufrir más porque nada en esta vida es gratis... Denle una oportunidad a esta loca historia.
1. Prologo

_**Título:**__ Demons_

_**Summary: **__Después de haber sufrido la vida los reúne para traerles la felicidad que nunca creyeron encontrar no sin antes hacerlo sufrir más porque nada en esta vida es gratis..._

**_Advertencias: AU _**_y personajes nuevos (necesitaba más mujeres)_

_**Naruto **__y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación de__** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**N/A:**

Este es mi segundo fic que he publicado sin embargo el primero no le seguí porque no sentí que llegara inspiración pero espero poder continuar este, depende de ustedes si les guste la idea o no, y se aceptan toda clase de sugerencia...

* * *

**Prólogo (Editado)**

Tímida. Perfecto. Hermosa. Divertido. Popular. Callado. Atractivo. Valiente. Genio. Atrevida. Inteligente. Salvaje. Misterioso. Ruidosa. Indiferente. Generosa.

Así los describían todos a su alrededor, pero muy dentro de ellos había secretos que escondían, parte de su pasado que había cambiado sus vidas, que los hicieron pretender ser cosas que no eran, por temor a lo que los demás pensaran. Pero esos demonios interiores saldrían de su encierro y no seguirían siendo secretos sino realidades que los perseguirían hasta que llegaran a su destino.

_Hinata Hyuga._

La mejor de su clase, llamada la mejor artista de su generación, sus cuadros presentan imágenes hermosas de amor, de amistad, de felicidad, y ella una chica callada de familia adinerada, tímida de pies a cabeza, hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Un libro abierto, o al menos eso creían.

Ella guarda sus verdaderas obras de arte, cuadros que muestran su sufrimiento, su soledad, su rencor, su odio, y la más importante, ella. Se convirtió en su propio arte, las marcas de su piel se esconden pero al quedar descubierta se ven sus tatuajes y cicatrices, su verdadera naturaleza desconfiada y arriesgada. Tiene miedo de lo que realmente es. Su locura que puede terminar con todo, su tartamudeo esconde la rabia que puede mostrar en sus palabras. Su tímida sonrisa, que creen encantadora es la sonrisa de alguien que busca venganza y piensa encontrarla.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Músico, artista, el mejor cantante de todo Japón. Junto a sus amigos pertenecen a la famosa banda BlackRain. Su familia es muy conocida en Japón, especialmente sus padres y hermano, a ellos les llaman la Familia Perfecta, y exactamente así lucen. Ha ganado premios por sus canciones e incluso ha sido invitado a ser modelo, todo el mundo lo ama.

O eso parece. Viviendo a la sombra de su hermano, y un padre que no deja de compararlo, aun cuando ha llegado muy alto, no es suficiente y parece que nunca lo será. Dentro de él hay sentimientos de odio, y ganas de matar a alguien, y ese alguien tiene nombre y su mismo apellido. Se acuesta con cuanta mujer quiere pero nada ni nadie lo satisface. Parece ser perfecto ante todos pero realmente tiene más defectos, entre más cerca parece estar de serlo más lejos está de llegar a serlo.

_ Sakura Haruno_

Una chica hermosa y diferente, su pelo rosado como las flores que llevan su mismo nombre, nada la puede describir mejor. Admirada por sus amigos y las personas que la rodean, la mejor en la facultad de medicina, todos la miran como alguien que logra lo que se propone. Su cuerpo es pequeño y femenino, pero ella es valiente ante todo.

Lo que no saben es que para tener eso se tiene que convertir en el monstruo con olor a vómito, que se acuesta con sus maestros y parece acercarse más a su maestra que a todos los demás. En un intento desesperado de olvidar a quien cree es el amor de su vida corta sus blanquecinas piernas para ver si ese dolor la hará olvidar su verdadera agonía. Mintiéndose a si misma de sus verdaderos sentimientos y no sabiendo que hacer con su vida toma dosis de medicinas que la cercan a una muerte lenta y placentera.

_ Naruto Uzumaki_

Hijo de la leyenda de la guitarra y la actriz más hermosa de Japón, famoso por ser guitarrista de Black Rain en donde toca con sus mejores amigos, un chico alegre y muy guapo. Todos se llenan de alegría al estar con él, disfruta de la vida al 100% cuidando de los demás siempre, un chico tierno y divertido, un rubio que parece ser irreal.

Y así se siente, sonriendo falsamente. Teniendo rencor a su madre por haberlo querido matar antes de que respirara. Siendo el más egoísta, oculta sus verdaderas intenciones con la excusa de querer protegerlos, pero no es del todo una mentira, los trata de proteger de él, de esas diversiones que llevan a vicios que lo hacen cometer locuras irreparables, cambia a una personalidad agresiva, ataca y destruye todo a su paso, porque muy en el fondo odia lo que lo rodea.

_ Ino Yamanaka_

Unas de las modelos más prometedoras de Japón, con una sonrisa radiante y una hermosa melena dorada. Bellísima de la cabeza a los pies, un cuerpo envidiable y popular entre muchos. Todos piensan que es una de las mejores en moda y quisieran ser como ella.

Pero ella se separa de ellos, porque ella no quiere ser Ino, no con esa grasa en su cuerpo que la hace parecer una cerda. Nunca come y si lo hace no se separa del baño, y su carrera de modelo solo la hacen recordar como llego, después de llegar a Tokio sin mucho dinero tuvo que prostituirse para conseguir lo que quería, y al encontrar a la persona indicada oculto su pasado para ser alguien nuevo y desconocido de lo que realmente era.

_ Sai_

Un nombre que había adaptado para su trabajo, realmente un artista y un gran músico, uno de los mejores bajistas de Japón y parte de la banda Black Rain junto a sus mejores amigos. Es un chico muy atractivo con un aire de misterio pero alegría con su hermosa sonrisa, no por nada su novia era una modelo.

Pero realmente ni siquiera sabía su verdadera identidad. Su pasado un total misterio para él mismo. Su sonrisa era falsa porque no creía tener una razón suficiente para hacerlo verdaderamente él se sentía inexistente en un mundo falso, donde tenías que cumplir con las expectativas del mundo, un mundo hueco. Inexistente.

.

.

.

Nada podía vivir con tanto sin tener que sacar un poco de ello en algún momento pero que pasaría cuando sus vidas se crucen y compartan el sufrimiento que han llevado por siempre. Y puedan encontrar su verdadero destino.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el prologo, primero que nada quisiera que me dijeran si creen que esta desquiciada idea pueda funcionar, porque nació gracias al estrés reciente, además de ser experiencias de la vida... gracias por leer y __**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Título:**__ Demons_

_**Summary: **__Después de haber sufrido la vida los reúne para traerles la felicidad que nunca creyeron encontrar no sin antes hacerlo sufrir más porque nada en esta vida es gratis..._

**_Advertencias: AU _**_y personajes nuevos (necesitaba más mujeres)_

_**Naruto **__y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación de__** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Parejas:**__ NaruHina, SasuSaku, SasuHina, KakaSaku. (Sobre las parejas, aun no quería ponerlas porque las iba a ir formando conforme pasara la historia aunque si estaban definidas, igual durante la historia va a ver sucesos que harán que rompan, engañen o cambien, así que no se enojen por esto, si le van a una pareja, bueno creo que va a ver mucho drama y parejas van a sobrar, más que nada por que hay muchos temas que quiero tocar y necesitaré cambiar parejas, por ejemplo la bisexualidad, así que no se enojen, onegai! Comentarios, sugerencias es aceptado)_

* * *

**Chapter 1 Home Sweet Horror**

Había llegado a la gran mansión, y su tormento llego con ello. Ahí la esperaban una joven de no más de 15 años de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, con ojos aperlados y piel algo morena, su padre quien estaba al lado tenía las mismas características pero obviamente masculinas y algo toscas, se veía muy serio pero en sus labios mostraba una curvatura que a ojos de todos se veía más macabra que alegre. Junto a él una mujer de ojos azules y pelo rubio ondulado quién sonreía sinceramente ante la llegada de cierta peli azul que venía en un carro negro que entraba por el portón.

Cuando llegó a la entrada la joven salió del auto y fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo de su hermana que le susurraba "Bienvenida a casa, nee-chan", ambas soltaron unas lágrimas pequeñas que fueron borradas enseguida por ambas ojiperlas.

-Hinata-chan bienvenida a casa, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos- decía la mujer pelinegra. La peli azul sonrió y le agradeció su gesto. –Ya casi estamos todos como una completa familia feliz, solo falta Ren-chan- al escuchar ese nombre Hinata se estremeció, y miró el suelo. La vida no podía odiarla más porque en serio, hacerle todo eso, primero recibir la invitación al aniversario de bodas de su padre y madrastra, venir fingiendo que le importaba y para acabarla pasar tiempo con su "gran familia feliz" que incluía a su hermanastra, una presuntuosa modelo que podía hacerla sentir la creatura más miserable en solo dos segundos. Incluso su tartamudeo aumentaba cuando ella estaba cerca

-¿Ren-san v-va a venir?- preguntó temerosa, a lo que ella asintió, sonrió como si estuviera contenta del hecho de su llegada.

-Bueno, que estamos haciendo todos aquí, hay que ir adentro- todos entraron directo al comedor, Hinata decidió dejarlos un momento para llevar sus cosas arriba a su alcoba. Cuando llego se dio cuenta que todo seguía igual, sus libros, sus cuadernos y libretas, además de sus pinceles y pinturas, recordaba cómo había aprendido a pintar y dibujar.

_Una niña de 4 años se asomaba tímidamente por el marco de la puerta. Admiraba como su madre pintaba el bello jardín que se podía ver por la ventana. Era una obra de arte lo que veía con sus ojos, su madre parecía un ángel dando pincelazos en el lienzo y veía como la imagen tomaba vida, casi podía ver las flores moviéndose al compás del viento._

_-Hinata… ¿Por qué te escondes?- se escondió detrás de la puerta por ser descubierta –Hina-chan entra, no te haré daño- la pequeña entro con temor pero cuando su madre tomo su mano perdió toda la desconfianza -¿Quieres pintar?- ella asintió y su madre le dio un pincel con algo de pintura –Ahora ayúdame a terminar este cuadro, solo déjate llevar por la naturaleza y pinta lo que sientes…-_

-No lo que ves…- dijo en voz alta, una de las criadas la pudo escuchar mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su closet.

-¿Está bien señorita Hinata?- pregunto algo preocupada.

-Sí, to-todo está bi-bien. Solo pensaba e-en voz alta… Si quieres de-deja eso ahí, yo lo puedo c-componer. Y por favor diles que vo-voy en un segundo… no quiero q-que me esperen- la sirvienta asintió y salió de su cuarto, Hinata tenía muchas cosas que pensar, antes de llegar ahí su padre había hablado con ella y le hizo prometer ciertas cosas, porque había una razón por la cual no vivía con su padre y hermana.

_-Hija, sé que es difícil aceptar este matrimonio pero… desde que murió tu madre no había sido tan feliz. Así que cuando llegues quiero que te quedes y vayas a la Universidad de Konoha, quiero que estemos los 5 juntos, viviendo como debe ser, además Hanabi te extraña y hable con Neji y él ya sabe de tu regreso- hablaba su padre del otro lado del teléfono._

_-Sí padre, lo sé… Tokio e-es muy grande y hermoso, pero de una manera extraño Konoha, a-aunque también es casi igual de grande- guardo silencio por unos segundos –Así q-que… regresar, suena extraño. M-me fui de casa hace 8 años y e-es tan raro que vuelva… las vacaciones cuentan así que hace no mu-mucho fui… bi-bien padre nos vemos en un mes, arreglare las cosas p-para mudarme- _

_-Está bien, por cierto, hay algunas condiciones, o reglas- al escuchar eso se estremeció, después de todo se fue de su hogar por que no aguanto más el encierro –Neji se encargara de la empresa y seguirá sus estudios, tú dejaras la carrera de arte y entraras a administración de empresas… sé que me odiaras por esto pero necesito que regreses para tomar mi lugar. Eres mi hija mayor, es tu deber, además podrás seguir con la pintura como pasatiempo-_

_-¡No! Padre, el arte es lo único que m-me gusta… no sé nada de empresas y eso, esto e-es una equivocación. Hanabi puede hacerlo m-mejor que yo- se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado._

_-Hinata la razón por la que te escogí a ti no es porque seas mejor, pero he decidido que después de que Neji salga de la Universidad me voy a retirar, él ocupara mi lugar mientras tú terminas tu último año y después de eso eres la heredera- se sentía destrozada, se había librado de las ordenes impuestas por Hiashi 8 años pero al parecer siempre sería igual._

_-¿P-por qué tomaste esta decisión? Creí q-que amabas estar en la empresa, básicamente e-es tu vida-_

_-Era mi vida, ahora solo quiero estar con Natsumi y descansar de una vida tan rutinaria…Hinata cuando te enamores entenderás- _

"Si es que algún día me enamoro" pensó muy en sus adentros. Bajo para la cena y cuando llego se encontró con una pelinegra de tez pálida, casi como la de ella de ojos azules casi idéntica a su madre con la diferencia de su pelo, era muy bella pero era una horrible persona para Hinata.

-Hinata-chan que alegría verte- se levantó para abrazarla, Hinata correspondió al abrazo y sonrió. –Pero que linda te ves, después de 5 años sin verte te has vuelto toda una mujer y muy hermosa- Hinata era más pequeña por algunos centímetros y por su ropa se veía algo grande, puesto que su delantera era muy grande, pero cualquiera envidiaría su cuerpo incluso su hermanastra, era alta y delgada, demasiado delgada, pero eso les gusta ahora que este tan delgadas como ella.

-Gr-gracias, Ren-chan. T-tú igual… ¿Tienes vacaciones?- preguntó Hinata intentando cambiar de tema.

-No, hable con mi agencia. Dejare el modelaje por un tiempo- eso dejo impresionada a Hinata, sabía que Ren amaba modelar –Tuve que hacer un pequeño sacrificio para estar aquí, quiero que realmente seamos una familia- sonrió y tomo la mano de Hanabi.

"Vaya que es buena actriz, pero tu perra maldita no me convencerás de nada" pensaba Hinata, mientras comía en paz.

-Ves Hinata, Ren también hará sacrificios por nuestra ahora familia- Hinata había aguantado demasiado y eso que apenas empezaba. Se paró de la mesa y agradeció la comida.

-Pa-padre... saldré a ca-caminar un rato, debo despejar un poco m-mi mente- dijo la peli azul, todos en la mesa e incluso los sirvientes se sorprendieron ya que normalmente ella jamás se pararía de la mesa sin que su padre lo permitiera.

-Hinata, vuelve a la mesa- ordeno su padre con algo de furia en sus palabras.

-Lo siento Hiashi-sama, pero Hinata debe salir a caminar. ¿No es así?- dijo un castaño de pelo largo con una coleta baja de ojos perla igual que todos en su familia. Hinata sonrió ante su llegada y asintió –Si nos disculpan, a estas horas en Tokio solíamos salir y cenábamos al llegar...-

-Pero…- Hanabi quiso excusarse para que se quedaran.

-Hanabi-chan, por favor esta-estamos acostumbrados, tengan pa-paciencia y nos acostumbraremos a 'su' vida- ambos ojiperlas salieron de la casa y salieron del territorio hacia un parque cerca de la residencial donde ahora sería su hogar –Neji-niisan siempre me salvas de este tipo de cosas… arig- pero no dejo terminarla.

-'Arigato, siempre estaré en deuda contigo' Hinata-sama no nos mudamos acá solo para seguir con lo mismo, sabes tú misma lo dijiste tenemos que acostumbrarnos a una nueva vida, ya no es solo nuestra. Ahora la compartiremos con más personas- toma la mano de la joven. Ella se sonrojo levemente, cualquiera que los viera creería que son novios, pero era normal que se tomaran las manos cuando salían a caminar, porque así ningún chico se acercaba a Hinata, ni ninguna chica a Neji.

-Entonces, quita el 'sama' de mi nombre, ya no estamos en Tokio… pero quiero que esto nunca desaparezca, solo contigo me siento en confianza…- se sentaron en una banca del parque y Neji la abrazo. Con Neji su miedo desaparecía, también su odio y frustración y con todo ello, su tartamudeo.

-Sobre lo primero, lo intentare y lo segundo… jamás dejara de existir, incluso si te casas y tienes hijos, e igual yo… siempre existirá esto, porque es solo nuestro. Además quien te dará consejos de amor si no soy yo- ambos rieron y se quedaron platicando de cosas vanas hasta que decidieron regresar a la mansión. Hiashi estaba en su despacho con su ahora esposa, terminando de organizar algunas cosas para la fiesta de su décimo aniversario –sí, así llamaban al sexo en el despacho-, Hanabi se encontraba en su cuarto así que ambos decidieron despedirse y cada quien irse a dormir.

-Vaya, vaya…así que eres el famoso Neji, me han hablado mucho de ti-una chica alta de ojos azules lo mirada desde la puerta de la cocina a donde este se dirigía.

-A mí también de usted, no tan buenas como usted quisiera- dijo Neji con una voz neutral.

-Tan vieja estoy para que me hables de usted- la pelinegra hablo con ironía –Por favor háblame de 'tu'-

-No creo que exista la confianza entre nosotros para hacerlo, y en todo caso solo lo hago con Hinata a quien considero una hermana…-

-Tal vez la consideras algo más, pero ahora también formo parte de tu familia y tú de la mía- Ren se acercó lentamente a Neji quedando cara a cara, tanto que sentían la respiración del otro –Debemos ser cercanos ¿no crees?-

-Eso es lo que usted piensa, y supongo que aquí también actuara como otra que no es, pero yo en cambio pienso diferente así que si me hiciera el favor de moverse, necesito un poco de agua y usted interfiere en mi camino- le pidió lo más amable que pudo el ojiperla. Sin embargo ella no se movió hasta que pudo notar un poco de impaciencia en él.

-Bien, ve por tu agua pero esto no termina aquí, sayonara…Neji-niisan- esas palabras molestaron al castaño demasiado, no iba a dejar que tratara mal a Hinata, porque era su Hinata y nadie le haría daño mientras él viviera.

Había mentido, Hinata si era más que una hermana y tenía un sentimiento imposible en su corazón que nació cuando ambos eran muy pequeños. Pero cuando su padre murió tuvo que irse a Tokio y dejarla sola, y aunque pensó que se olvidaría de ella no pudo. Nada lo entristecía más que eso, al saber que Hinata se mudaría con él se sintió dichoso y desde entonces se había prometido hacerla feliz, no importaba que.

* * *

Se podía ver a muchos periodistas alrededor de la mesa donde se encontraban 5 chicos con micrófonos enfrente de ellos, tomaban fotos y notas de algunas preguntas hechas por alguno de ellos. Detrás de la mesa una manta grande con el nombre de BLACK RAIN se mostraba como el fondo de la sala.

-Entonces, ¿piensan tomar un descanso de las giras y de la música?- pregunto un señor que se encontraba de pie.

-Hemos vivido juntos desde los 16 años cuando firmamos con la disquera, pero después de tanto queremos un descanso y regresar a lo que nos perdimos estos 4 años- contesto uno de los que se encontraban en la mesa de pelo blanco y ojos morados.

-Alguien más- pregunto un hombre que era el manager de esos chicos.

-¿Planean asistir a la escuela?- pregunta ahora una mujer de pelo castaño que se encontraba al fondo.

-Creo que estamos muy grandes para ir a un Instituto 'ttebayo- dijo un rubio de ojos azules, a lo que muchos de la sala rieron –Pero hay cosas que queremos hacer antes de regresar nuevamente, tal vez ir a la universidad-

-¿Te refieres a que se van a separar y luego harán un reencuentro?- esta pregunta estremeció a muchos.

-Dudo que eso llegue a pasar- ahora fue un pelinegro quien tomó la palabra –Más que compañeros somos como hermanos, no fue algo que se diera mientras hacíamos giras o grabábamos canciones, desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que la banda existiera ya éramos como hermanos. Hay muchas metas y cosas que queremos experimentar. Amamos la música pero puedo decir que me gustaría trabajar en una empresa, o por ejemplo Sai, él quisiera estudiar arte y mostrarla. Muchos de aquí queremos algo diferente por un rato, pero sin dejar de ser una banda-

-Hace unos meses Sai publicó un libro titulado "Unknown Face" donde había varias de sus obras, fue uno de los libros más vendidos ¿Acaso dejarás la música por el arte?- el chico pálido azabache pensó muy bien en como contestar eso, era bueno fingiendo cosas pero era mejor ser sincero.

-Ambos son parte de mí. Soy músico y eso es arte solo que ahora en vez de transmitirlo auditivamente lo quiero hacer visualmente, sin embargo siempre he hecho ambos así que nunca dejare uno por el otro- pudo sacar palabras razonables y todos los chicos en la mesa esperaban a que esa conferencia diera por terminado pero antes una última pregunta se debía hacer.

-¿Entonces regresarán a su pueblo natal? ¿Y estudiaran ahí?- los 5 chicos se miraron entre sí, esa ciudad a la que no habían ido en años, la volverían a pisar. Malos recuerdos los inundaron y se estremecieron. "Konoha" resonaba una y otra vez, lo único que salió de la boca de un pelirrojo fue un simple "Gracias" y todos lo tomaron como una señal de escape y se fueron de ahí, pues esa pregunta les atemorizaba ya que realmente lo habían pensado y el volver ahí les causaba terror.

-¿Seguirá ahí esperando por mí?- se preguntó un rubio de ojos azules mirando una foto en su celular, la chica a quien él amaba, prometió volver y ella prometió esperarlo pero realmente no supo más de ella después de unos meses de haberse ido y aunque sonará imposible el aún tenía esperanzas en ella…

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Ojala les haya gustado, gracias por leer. Comentarios y sugerencias de todo tipo son aceptadas :D

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
